Satsuki
'|皐月|May}} was a girl who awaited the return of her elder brother, despite the fact that he was proclaimed dead in battle by the father of a fellow village child. She was a thief and a liar but that changed after she met Shippo. She was given a quartz, and made to believe that it was a Sacred Jewel fragment which would ensure his return. Kagome refers Satsuki as Shippo's first love. Eventually after Shippo rescue her from the Lizard Demon she start to accept the truth that her brother is no longer in this world and move on. History Satsuki stayed in their house by the time her brother left for war. Before his he left, he gave her a Stone Flower to ensure his return. He made her think it was a fragment of the Shikon no Tama. Satsuki then waited for his brother's return. Before Satsuki and Shippo met, she was accused by three children for stealing. Shippo appears and scares the three kids away. Satsuki then introduces herself and shows Shippo the Stone flower her brother gave her. She then tells him she will use it to bring her brother back. Shippo arrives at the headman's house where Inuyasha and the others are and told them that he found a Shikon fragment. Satsuki also arrives and shows it to Kagome and Sango. After she left, Sango told Shippo that it was just a Stone Flower. The lizard demon, in the disguise of Satsuki's brother, arrives in her hut. Satsuki went and told Shippo that her brother is back. They both arrive in the hut. Shippo saw Satsuki's brother's reflection that it was the lizard demon who's with her and bids her to hurry and come with him. He then uses his Fox Magic for him and Satsuki to escape. He lets himself behind and lets her escape with his Toy Horse Running. Satsuki then runs into Inuyasha and the others while Shippo fights the lizard demon. Inuyasha appears and was mistaken to be Shippo in an another disguise. He then finishes off the lizard demon with a punch. Shippo gives Satsuki the remains of her Stone Flower, but she already decided that she will go live with the headman and told him that she knew all along that his brother is already dead. Satsuki thanked Shippo and was glad she met him. They both bid farewell. Personality Satsuki was a kind and a friendly girl. When she first met Shippo, she offers him the dried persimmon that she stole. She still believes that her brother will return even though she knew all along that her brother is already dead. Appearance Satsuki was a young girl with big brown eyes and white skin. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and has bangs that have slightly long locks in the sides of her head. Satsuki wears a common kosode that is slightly extended exactly at her thighs. It had a pink color with lighter and darker square patterns. She wears a maroon sash that is tied at her back. Trivia *As the episode name suggests, Satsuki is the first girl Shippo developed an affection towards, not counting Soten who appears only in the anime. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Female